Different Worlds
by renegade0625
Summary: AU. Roxas an adopted son of a former elite soldier and Namine the daughter of the richest man in Twilight Town. What will happen when they come across each other? NaminexRoxas and other pairings.discontinued until further notice
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is only my second story. The first part mainly focuses on the story of how Cloud got Roxas so it still doesn't have any romace. It might suck a little bit so please bear with me.X(

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They both belong to Square Enix.

Cloud rode Fenrir in the dark streets of Twilight Town. He used to be a part of an elite army that protected the richest man in town, Ansem the Wise. The people in that army were genetically enhanced but in return, they turned into infertile individuals. He left the army and started a delivery service in Twilight Town. He met his wife, Tifa, during a delivery and they got into a relationship. After a year, they got married to each other. Tifa knew Cloud couldn't bear children but she didn't care. She just loves him too much.

After getting married, Cloud used the pension that Ansem provided the members of the army and bought their own house. Now, they're married for 5 years now and they still didn't have an offspring.

'Why did I join that army anyway?' Cloud thought to himself as he sped through the road. He turned right into an alley to cut the time needed to get home. As he made his way further into the alley, his headlights hit a form of a little boy slumped on the alley floor. The little boy let out a whimper as he saw the bright light coming from the motorbike.

Cloud got off Fenrir and looked at the child's face. His little face was bruised and he had a busted lip. Cloud carried him on his back and got on the motorcycle.

"Hold on." Cloud stated simply as he accelerated to the direction of the hospital. As Cloud drove faster, the child held on tighter to Cloud's shirt as he felt the wind blow by them.

After what seemed like hours, they arrived at the hospital. Cloud quickly got off and turned off the engine of Fenrir and ran inside the hospital. He shoved people out of the way as he quickly searched for anyone who can help him. At that moment, he saw his friend, Yuffie, and headed over to her.

"Yuffie, I need your help." He said desperation evident in his voice but not showing on his face.

"Hm? You look fine to me." Yuffie said as she circled Cloud checking for any injuries. She gasped as she saw the little boy on Cloud's back.

"Follow me." She said ass she went to her office to treat the boy. Cloud followed her, grateful that she complied with his request.

As he entered the office, he set the boy down on the little bed made for check- ups on children.

"What did you do this time, Cloud? Don't tell me you ran him over with your stupid motorcycle?" she asked as she started applying ointment on the child's bruises.

"He wouldn't be alive if I ran him over." Cloud stated a-matter-of-factly.

"True." Yuffie agreed. "But then, where did you pick him up?"

"I found him in an alley. He was already beaten up when I found him." He said as he watched her treat the busted lip. The child flinched as Yuffie dabbed some more ointment. Cloud couldn't help but flinch himself as he looked at the child cry.

As Yuffie finished up with the treating of the wounds and bruises, Cloud walked over to him. He noticed the boy had the blonde hair like his only a darker shade. He also has blue eyes just like his own. He was looking at the boy and an idea suddenly struck him.

"Hey." Cloud said as he sat down the bed.

The boy just looked at him with wide eyes and moved away.

"Don't be scared. I helped you didn't I?" he asked the boy.

The boy just nodded and stopped moving away.

"What's your name?" Cloud asked.

"I-I don't have one… I can't even remember anything before you found me…" the boy answered as he looked down on the floor.

"I see." Cloud said as he paused to think. "Do you want to live with me and my wife?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

Yuffie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Cloud, the most insensitive man she's ever known, was showing such feelings towards the kid.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" asked Yuffie incredulously.

"We're adopting him. I'm sure Tifa wouldn't mind." He answered with a smirk.

"Tch. Fine. Do what you want." She said as she threw away some files into the trash bin. "What're you gonna name him anyway?"

Cloud hadn't thought about that. He thought long and hard and remembered hi friend Leon having a kid by the name of Sora.

"Roxas." He stated simply. He then turned to the boy. "You're going to be my son whether you like it or not. But I'm sure you'll like it. From now on, you're name is Roxas, got it?" he said to the boy.

Roxas nodded and flung himself to Cloud. He wrapped his arms around Cloud's body and cried onto his shirt. Cloud just rubbed the boy's back gently to comfort him. After he stopped crying, Cloud put him down on the floor. Cloud stood up and took Roxas's hands into his and started to leave.

"Just get the payment from Ansem." Cloud instructed Yuffie as they left her office and the hospital.

A/N: There you go! I'm feeling a bit nervous because it doesn't seem too good. Well, Please R&R:)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is only my second story. The first part mainly focuses on the story of how Cloud got Roxas so it still doesn't have any romace. It might suck a little bit so please bear with me.X(

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They both belong to Square Enix.

As Cloud and Roxas made their way to Cloud's home, Roxas asked a lot of questions regarding his new home.

"Is your house big, Cloud?" asked Roxas. Cloud didn't want to be called 'Dad' or anything like that. He told Roxas to call him by his name.

"Yeah. You could say that."Cloud answered as he turned right. There was a street and at the end of the street was a large gate with the sign 'Sunset Village'. Cloud pressed a button and a voice answered.

"Please state your purpose if you're a visitor. If you're a resident, please state your name." The voice said. As Roxas heard this, he held tighter to Cloud.

"Who was that?" he asked softly to Cloud as he looked around for the source of the voice. Cloud chuckled as he saw this and ruffled Roxas's hair.

"Don't worry." He said and pointed at the small circular speaker. "The voice comes from there." As Roxas was going to ask something again, he cut him off. "No, there are no people inside that."

"Can you read minds?" asked Roxas with wide eyes.

"If I could, I could make Tifa happy everyday." He answered with a smirk.

"Tell me more about Tifa." said Roxas. Cloud smiled and happily obliged.

"She has long black hair, very beautiful brown eyes and she's a very good cook." Cloud remarked as he turned to the speaker. "It's Cloud Strife; now let me in if you don't want your stupid mullet shaved off your head."

"Hey! Don't you dare touch my hair!" shouted the voice in the speaker.(A/N: that sounded wrong.. suggestions please:D) After that, the gate slowly opened and revealed a very large village with a few houses. Cloud drove in the main road of the village and stopped in front of a large yellow house.

"You really like yellow, don't you Cloud?" Roxas asked in an innocent tone. Cloud got off the motorcycle and carried Roxas on his shoulders. "Why're you carrying me?"

"It's because of Tifa. She doesn't want anything dirty touching the floor of the house or her skin. I need to wash you up first and find clean clothes for you." He explained as he made his way towards the door. "And it's you mother's choice for the house color. I can't argue with her because I know she'll just insist on applying yellow in the house."

"Why can't you argue with her?" Roxas asked confused.

"She has her ways." answered Cloud. He couldn't help but smile. Those "ways" were so cute that even thinking of them makes him smile.

"You're just going to leave your motorcycle outside?" asked Roxas.

"Tifa doesn't want any tire tracks on her lawn. Besides, I could always get a new one." He answered as he opened the door to the house.

Roxas's eyes widened as he saw the interior of the house. The walls and ceilings were painted blue with white streaks here and there. He could see a round dining table on the left side of the house. There was a counter there and he could see a stove and several pans and bowls stored on the shelf. He also caught a glimpse of a huge refrigerator near the stove.

Roxas didn't want to tear his eyes from the sight but Cloud started walking to the right side of the house. There, Roxas saw a large flat-screen television and a medium-sized center table placed near the front of the television. There were 3 sofas surrounding the table and a woman was lying on one of them.

Cloud walked over to the woman and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm back, Tifa." He greeted as he squeezed her hand gently.

"Welcome home!" she greeted happily as she stood up to hug her husband. As she turned to Cloud, he saw the dirty little boy riding on Cloud's shoulders. She noticed the bandages on Roxas's face.

"Whose kid is this?" she asked as she took the boy from Cloud's shoulders. "You poor thing. Did big, bad Cloud do this to you?" She said as she turned to Cloud with a playful smile.

Cloud looked very much shocked at Tifa's actions. She touched a dirty little boy without freaking out. He watched her examine Roxas further for injuries.

"What's your name?" she asked as she sat down, placing Roxas on her lap.

"Roxas…" he answered in a whisper not making any eye contact with the beautiful lady.

'So this is Tifa… She really is beautiful' he thought to himself.

"Roxas… What a weird name…" Tifa said. "Would you like something to eat, Roxas?" she asked as she put him on the floor.

Roxas just nodded and followed her to the kitchen. Cloud followed them and sat on one of the chairs near the counter. He watched Tifa ready the ingredients and the pans she was going to use. Roxas joined him and sat on one of the chairs.

"She really is beautiful, Cloud." Roxas suddenly said as he watched Tifa cook.

"I told you, didn't I?" Cloud said.

A few minutes later, Tifa served them with a serving of lasagna. Roxas helped himself with some. He couldn't move from tasting such delicious food. He couldn't even remember when he had a decent meal.

After they both finished their food, Tifa joined them and sat on another chair next to Roxas's chair.

"So whose kid is this, Cloud?" she asked again.

"He's ours." He stated simply and looked at Tifa's expression.

It was just as he expected. Tifa was smiling but crying at the same time. She hugged Roxas closer to her and cried into his dirty shirt.

Cloud went over to the back of Tifa's chair and hugged her and Roxas. He couldn't help but smile as he now had a family. They now had a kid and he knew that was all Tifa wanted.

"Thank you, Cloud. Thank you." Tifa said as she continued to hug Roxas.

"No problem, Tifa. No problem at all." He answered as he hugged them both tighter.

A/N: Sorry it took a while. It might take a long time to update this story. I'm sorry!:(

Thank you to all of the ones who reviewed:D

I promise to do better next time.:D


End file.
